Intergaláctica
by Dolunay
Summary: -Trate de alejarme y olvidarme de él pero no puedo- Dije entre sollozos. -Querida princesa- Me miraba fijamente con esos ojos perlados como los míos - Nosotros no somos como los humanos... Nosotros amamos de verdad. -Ese es el problema Neji-kun. Dos mundos diferentes, una guerra y el verdadero amor en juego, ¿Crees en los extraterrestres?... GaaraHina.
1. Chapter 1

**_Intergaláctica._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**_Sería egoísta pensar que la tierra es el único lugar en este universo que tiene vida inteligente._**

**_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Bostece, no tenía ganas de venir al lago... Temari lo sabía pero tenía que ponerse de acuerdo con Matsuri para traerme arrastrando con ellas... Es enserio, me dieron una limonada pero nunca imagine que dentro de la bebida habían puesto una especie de sedantes, ¿Qué les pasa? Me trajeron en contra de mi voluntad y no podía regresar a casa porque no tenía idea de dónde estábamos pues todo el camino estuve durmiendo.

Me sorprende estar vivo y no haber muerto el las garras de ese par... En especial de mi hermana Temari.

-¡Tranquilo cariño! Vamos a divertirnos un poco- Mi jovial novia me revolvió mis rojizos cabellos como si de un niño se tratara.

-Sabías que no quería venir Matsuri- Mi respuesta era seca y fría, característica de mi.

-Entiende que si no lo hacia Yo Naruto y los chicos lo harían, además lo hacemos porque son los últimos días de vacaciones y el verano ya casi termina.

Suspire, No tenía ganas de contestarle aunque me hiciera esos ojitos de gatito tierno, ¡No señor! Si accedía a ello ella lo usaría contra mi en todo.

Después de muchos intentos fallidos ella se rindió y se dirigió al lago en donde Mis hermanos y amigos estaban nadando.

El lugar, debo decir, es hermoso. El lago cristalino se extendía majestuoso y los altos pinos le daban un agradable ambiente, Konoha era un lugar rico en bosques y lagos, todo lo contrario a mi ciudad natal "Suna" aunque debo decir que a pesar de ser un desierto con varias extensiones de arena es muy hermoso, en especial de noche que es cuando puedo ver la hermosa luna en su esplendor.

Sentí unas palmadas en mi espalda, sabía de quien era. Nadie excepto él haría eso. Probablemente aún después de bastante tiempo algunos aún siguen teniendo desconfianza de mi pues solía pelearme con muchas personas y meterme en problemas incluso con mis hermanos, pero Naruto era diferente.

Él era una de las pocas personas a las que solía abrirme fácilmente, no sé por qué pero él tenía la facilidad de hacerse amigos de todos, al contrario de mi que era todo un antisocial.

-¿Por qué aún sigues con ella?!- Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa pero no lo demostré.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- Sabía a que se refería, ¡por Dios santo!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Gaara, sé que no la amas y que no le quieres hacer daño pero debes de ser franco con ella antes de que se ilusione más y la lastimes mucho más de lo que habías imaginado.

No dije nada, era cierto que no amaba a Matsuri. No sé hasta el día de hoy por qué acepte salir con ella.

En parte mi hermana influyo porque sabía que ella estaba interesada en mi pero jamás, hasta hace apenas unos meses, le había hecho caso.

Naruto me tachó varias veces de "Homosexual" y enserio me dio unas ganas tremendas de matarlo y lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera bajo custodia.

En fin, siento que el amor es algo que sé me ha negado... Algo que probablemente no conoceré, no en este mundo.

-¿Te he dicho que creo que eres Homosexual?

-¿Te he dicho que si no fueras mi amigo te mataría en este mismo instante?- Naruto sólo comenzó a reírse, era el único que lo hacía con mis amenazas.

-¡Vaya Gaara! Si que tienes sentido del Humor, pero es enserio... Deberías dejar de desvelarte tanto porque tus ojeras parecen delineado de mujer.

-No lo puedo evitar Naruto, es algo que solía hacer de niño y que mi madre me enseño... A observar el cielo.

-No entiendo tu obsesión con eso.

-¿Sabes? Si pudiera casarme con la luna, lo haría...

-¡Ja! Estas loco amigo... ¿Cómo disfrutarías de los placeres carnales con la luna...?

Lo mire fríamente, ¿Enserio sólo se la pasaba pensando en sexo?

-Lo que me importa es que si alguien tuviera los dones y belleza de la luna tal vez podría...

-Enamorarte- El Rubio término la frase por mi- ¿Con qué la belleza de la luna? ¡Ja! Amigo esa chica sería de otro planeta.

-Tal vez si- Sonreí con desgane, observe el cielo... Ya casi atardecía y pronto anochecería, hoy tocaba Luna llena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya sé, ya sé! Aún lo término ninguna de las otras Historias y ya me invente otra ^u^ pero no podía soportarlo las manos me picaban de emoción así que comencé a escribir.

Cupido (SasuHina) parece tener mucho éxito y la verdad creí que sólo haría un One-shot's pero estaría muy largó... Rojo(GaaraHina) va para largo y los ojos del perro siberiano (Sasuke) lo suspenderé porque resulta que sin saber estaba haciendo plagió al autor del Libro así que lo continuare cuando acaba una

De los tres Fanfic's.

Comenten si les gusto por favor y si quieren la Continuación dejen un Review y hagan posible está historia que es para ustedes.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Otra junta del consejo! Era la cuarta vez que me mandaban a llamar en estos últimos días. Hanabi me ayuda a vestirme con un Vestido muy elegante, blanco como las rocas del planeta Faro* con destellos dorados parecidos al oro. Me recoge elegantemente el largo cabello... ¡Estaba lista para volver al consejo!

Camine los pasillos del palacio de mi residencia hasta llegar al gran salón en donde hacíamos las reuniones.

Varios miembros del consejo de mi planeta, Elysium*, ya estaban ahí y sólo Faltaban tres miembros.

Mi padre, el líder de nuestro planeta estaba sentado con el semblante frío y calculador.

Me coloque a su lado, dentro de poco tiempo me entregara el mando y seré la suprema de este planeta, al principio mi padre siempre dudo de mis capacidades y creía que incluso Hanabi sería mejor líder que yo.

Aunque él y yo sabíamos de antemano que a ella no le agradaba la idea. Hanabi era todo una guerrera, desde temprana edad se incorporó a la F.I.D.E* y sé iba muchas misiones que ponían en peligro su vida. Siempre me preocupe cuando ella se iba a alguna misión y sé que a mi padre también pero debíamos confiar en ella.

Los últimos miembros acaban de llegar y tomaron su lugar en los aciertos de la mesa redonda.

-¿Para qué nos mandaron a llamar?- Escuche a mi padre, el siempre era directo con cualquier asunto.

-Lord Hiashi, tenemos malas noticias- ¡Vaya! Espero que no sean tan malas- Halo* fue atacada.

-¿Cuando?- El semblante frío de mi padre atemorizo a uno de los miembros del consejo.

Esa no era bueno, Halo había sido atacada y nuestras Fuerzas intergalácticas no habían sido capaz de detenerlas.

\- Esta mañana, desgraciadamente nuestras fuerzas intergalácticas no pudieron evitarlo... Los supremos vendrán a discutir el asunto, estarán aquí está noche en la estación espacian de Elysium.

-Hay algo más, ¿Verdad?- Me había mantenido callada hasta ahora, los otros supremos no llamarían a una junta si no fuera muy importante.

-Lamentablemente si princesa, no sabemos nada de los que atacaron a Halo y al parecer no sólo vinieron por ellos... Parece ser que el siguiente planeta será Faro y probablemente el tercero será Elysium.

Miré preocupada a mi padre que se agarraba el puente de la nariz.

-¿Qué hay de ANBU? ¿Ellos no pueden hacer nada?

-No pudieron llegar a impedir el ataque de Halo... Pero esperan que puedan impedir otros ataques.

-¿Esperan? ¡Por favor! ANBU es la fuerza intergaláctica más poderosa, quiero creer que están entrenados para defender y proteger a los doce planetas- Todos sé asustaron por la tonalidad de voz de mi padre. Tenía razón, los ANBU son la fuerza intergaláctica más fuerte conocida en el universo y está vez dejaron que atacara a Halo uno de los planetas más poderosos de todo el universo.

Vi que mi hermana entro al salón junto a Neji, la preocupación en su cara me perturbo.

-Lord Hiashi- Neji hizo una reverencia al igual que mi Hermana.

-Tenemos noticias... Volcano fue atacado- Eso no podía ser, habían atacado a otro planeta de la alianza.

Mi padre aún estaba incrédulo y yo también, en menos de un día habían atacado a dos de los planetas más poderosos de la alianza intergaláctica.

-Envía un escuadrón a Volcano, y emitan una alerta a los miembros de la alianza- Dicho esto mi padre se pudo de pie y salió del salón.

Hanabi y Neji salieron después de él y yo me quede observando las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo oscuro de mi planeta. Algo malo estaba apunto de suceder, y podría ponernos en peligro a todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faro: Es un planeta (Existe en mi imaginación) forma parte de una alianza intergaláctica, junto a otros doce planetas más.

Elysium: Es otro planeta ficticio, es el principal y más poderoso de la alianza. Es la civilización más avanzada y antigua que ha existido ahí es donde vive Hinata.

F.I.D.E: Fuerza de Inteligencia y Defensa de Elysium.

Halo: Es un planeta ficticio, La prometida de Neji (Que aún no la conoce) Vive ahí, es el tercer planeta más poderoso de la alianza intergaláctica.

Volcano: Es otro planeta que pertenece a la gran alianza intergaláctica, es el segundo planeta más poderoso, como su nombre hace referencia a los diversos volcanes que existen ahí, la socialización se adaptó a vivir entre la lava que arroja diariamente.

Espero que este capitulo les guste, dejen comentarios por favor y ya saben que ustedes hacen posible está historia :)

Gracias por sus reviews... Nos leemos luego.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Intergaláctica_**

**_-.-.-.-_**

**_Una alianza es mas sólida si los aliados, mas bien que conocerse mutuamente, creen los unos en los otros._**

**_-.-.-.-_**

**_-.-_**

**_._**

.

.

.

Ya era tarde y todos me estaban esperando en la sala de juntas de la estación espacial de Elysium, camine lo más rápido que pude. Mi padre estaba bajo mucho estrés últimamente, así que decidí que sería mejor que yo fuera en representación de él, después de todo yo Gobernare a mi planeta muy pronto.

Veo las fornidas puertas de acero, dos guardias estaban custodiando la entrada y al verme hacen una reverencia, me molesta que hagan eso pero son parte de las tontas tradiciones el tratarme con tanto respeto, enseguida abren las pesadas puertas para darme acceso a la sala en donde se escuchan varias voces discutiendo.

Entro a la sala y nadie parece reparar de mi presencia a diferencia de Mei Terumī, la Reyna de Volcano. Esa mujer siempre ha sido decidida y muy hermosa pero hoy se veía demacrada y nerviosa, no era de esperarse, su amado planeta había sido parcialmente destruido.

-La princesa Hinata, suprema de Elysium acaba de llegar- Anuncio uno de los guardias, mi primo Neji me observo con cierta reprimenda en su mirada.

Los once supremos y yo nos sentamos al rededor de la mesa redonda de mármol. Muchos cuchicheaban y me miraban con recelo, y los entendía. No era fácil afrontar esta crisis y ya habían atacado a dos de los planetas más fuertes de la alianza intergaláctica y aún no venía lo peor, todos sospechaban lo mismo que Mi padre y Yo.

ANBU no pudo detenerlos a tiempo y varios de los soldados perecieron en el intento de defender a la alianza. Sentía la tensión el el ambiente, los supremos estaban desesperados.

-Creo que no lograremos nada si seguimos con esta actitud- Escuche la voz del Rey Kïro, supremo de Faro. Al lado de el sé encontraba su esposa, La Reyna Shiroi, la mujer a pesar de ser mayor lucía demasiado bien, su piel era como el fino mármol, a diferencia de su esposo que era algo bronceada. Su larga cabellera castaña era sedosa y envidiable, caía en forma de cascada y tenía las puntas onduladas, sus ojos marrones eran precioso y grandes, ella siempre me inspiro respeto y tranquilidad, siempre fue la mejor amiga de mi madre y Su hija, Tenten era mi mejor amiga en la infancia pero nos distanciamos mucho después de cumplir los cinco año y desde ese entonces no la volví a ver más, sé que ella está viva porque se casara con mi primo Neji para crear una alianza, a él parece no importarle pero sé que en el fondo Neji preferiría casarse por amor y no por un compromiso.

-Tiene toda la razón Lord Kïro- Trate de ser valiente pero no puedo, ¿Cómo podré gobernar a Elysium si mis inseguridades me invaden?

-Lo dicen así de fácil porque su planeta no fue al que atacaron o destruyeron- Las palabras de Mei Terumī salieron venenosas, la entendía perfectamente. No era fácil tratar de arreglar las cosas en ese estado emocional pero era algo que no controlábamos. Todos comenzaron a discutir sobre la seguridad y la poca confianza que comenzaban a tener haciendo que los miembros y la alianza se comenzarán a Fracturar.

-¡Basta!- Resonó la voz des supremo de Tronix*, parecía molesto. El era el más anciano de todos y siempre me sentía inferior ante su presencia, todo se estaba saliendo del control y no iba a permitir que el viejo se saliera con las suyas. Desde hace tiempo atrás mi padre me había advertido de las intenciones de King-Sama, quería liderar la alianza intergaláctica pero su prepotencia nos podía hundir a todos.

La sala se quedo en silencio, nadie decía nada y muchos de los supremos estaban cabía baja, nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaba a él, a excepción de mi padre que siempre le hacía frente.

-No llegaremos a nada si seguimos discutiendo- Agregué, no quería parecer una tonta ante todos, era cierto que era la más joven de los supremos pero tenía que demostrar aptitudes y actitud como futura suprema de Elysium, ¿A quién engaño? Me aterraba la idea de liderar una nación y un planeta.

-Muy bien Señorita Hyüga, creí que jamás hablaría- Mi primo Neji apretó los puños, él odiaba al supremo de Tronix y ese comentario tan venenoso hacia que el odio a él creciera a grandes escalas.

-Lamento decepcionarlo King-Sama, mi deber es liderar a la alianza y mantener La Paz en el universo- Diije decidida pero él me observaba recelosamente.

-En ese caso, Hinata- Sabía que nada bueno saldría de su boca, su sonrisa arrogante me lo advertía- No le molestara explicar por qué no ha Capturado a los agresores de Volcano y Halo, sin ofender estoy empezando a dudar de su capacidad como suprema y líder de la alianza.

-No creo que usted haga mejor el trabajo - No entendía por qué King trataba de hundirme en cada junta que tenía con los supremos, Jamás le había hecho nada que le hiciera daño. Excepto ser la hija de su eterno rival.

-No lo sabe Princesa Hyüga, he tenido mucha experiencia a diferencia de usted y sinceramente no confió en que realice un buen trabajo- Trate de controlarme lo mejor que pude, estaba a punto de responderle pero Shiroi-Sama me interrumpió.

-No creo que consigas nada con tu actitud nefasta King, sólo nos das una buena decepción- Un par de años atrás me entere que King estaba enamorado de Shiroi en su juventud, estaba dispuesto a pedirle matrimonio pero ella se negó al estar enamorada de Kïro-Sama, supongo que sería un golpe bajo para él que su aún amada Shiroi le dijera tal cosa- Yo confió en ella y tengo fe en que lo hará bien.

King ya no dijo más, sólo tomo asiento con la cólera sobre él. Él no importaba ahora, nuestra prioridad era la seguridad de la alianza y la de nuestros planetas.

La puestas se abrieron dando paso al líder ANBU, llevaba una máscara puesta, era de un gato blanco con franjas rojas. Hizo una rápida reverencia, las luces de la sala bajaron de intensidad y las puertas de hierro fueron aseguradas por los guardias, evitando que se infiltraran a las sala.

\- Existe dentro de la alianza personas que quieren fracturarnos y así conseguir el dominio de toda la vida en el universo- La voz ronca del ANBU resonaba en toda la sala mientras nos explicaba la situación, Yamato era uno de los ANBU más poderosos de Elysium. Era uno de los soldados de mayor confianza para nuestra familia y para la alianza- Hace poco tiempo descubrimos una organización, llamada Akatsuki. Tiene planeado destruir la alianza y destruir a todos los supremos.

-¿Qué? - Preguntaron varios con sorpresa, está información era confidencial y sólo mi padre y algunos miembros del clan lo sabían.

-Lamento no informarles antes sobre este suceso, pero, mi padre no quería alborotar La Paz y tranquilidad de los supremos- Trate de explicar para calmar a las caras de enojó que en este momento se me dirigían.

-¿En serio lo lamenta, Hyüga? ¡NO debieron ocultarnos algo tan grave!- King estaba encolerizado, sus ojos demostraban odio. Esa maldita mirada que me dirigía era de un perfecto asesino.

-Hinata, ¿Por qué nos ocultaron esto?- La voz de la suprema de Volcano salió venenosa, con decepción.

-No estábamos seguros de la existencia de este, varios ANBU quisieron infiltrarse pero no pudieron. No era algo seguro y no queríamos asustarlos con una falsa alarma- Todos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos, algunos me dirigían una mirada asesina. No los culpo, después de todo le habíamos fallado, habíamos roto una promesa de confianza.

-Hinata, lo que hicieron fue algo terrible- Todos prestaron atención a Shiroi, que hablaba pausadamente- Pero no tiene sentido discutir, mejor explícanos la situación, ¿Qué es lo que buscan, y para qué?

Amaba a esa mujer, siempre me defendía de todos y trataba de manejar todo con una tranquilidad inusual.

-Bien, supremos. Eso es algo que no sé, pero tenemos una idea- En el centro de la mesa se activo un holograma, mostrando un artefacto- Esto es el "Diario", por así decirlo, de mi abuelo. No tenemos idea de como funciona, lo único que sabemos en que tiene información confidencial, que, si cae en manos equivocadas podría ser catastrófico.

-¿Qué clase de información?- El príncipe de Osiris* cuestiono, sus ojos color marrón me observaban detenidamente. Sumaru aún no era supremo pero era un fuerte guerrero en formación, dentro de poco sería su posesión como supremo de Osiris.

-Localización de todos los planetas habitados en el universo, debilidades y armas de cada planeta de la alianza, localización de armas nucleares, los poderes de cada supremo, la localización de las bestias- Al mencionar lo último todos palidecieron, las bestias con cola habían sido ocultadas por todo el universo, eran seres temibles con gran poder y podían ser manipulados- Entre otras cosas.

-¿Por qué tú abuelo tenía algo así, planeaba destruirnos?- El príncipe Sumaru de levanto de su asiento, todos me observaban.

-No tengo idea- Esto estaba descontrolandose, no quería una masacre aquí- Entiendo que sea Grave pero no podemos perder la cordura.

Sumaru volvió a sentarse, respire hondo.

Tranquila.

-Este artefacto contiene mucha más información de la que creemos- Los observe a todos- Pero mi abuelo lo oculto y no sabemos dónde.

-Es decir que, puede estar en cualquier lugar, en manos de rebeldes o enemigos...- Kïro trataba de no alterarse, pero al parecer estaba fallando en su intento.

-Supremo de Faro, por favor déjeme terminar- Kïro calló, dejándome hablar- Algunos miembros de F.I.D.E descubrieron que están tras los bijuus, y ustedes saben que pasa si juntan a todos...

-Jūbi... -Susurraron al unísono.

-Exacto... Ahora el capitán Yamato les explicara lo que tenemos que hacer.

Yamato se acercó a la mesa.

\- Como saben las nueve bestias con cola han sido enviadas a diferentes lugares del universo. Este artefacto- Haciendo referencia al diario de mi abuelo- Muestra la localización exacta de cada uno de ellos. Lo que debemos hacer es sencillo, encontrar el artefacto antes que ellos y destruirlo.

-Suena bastante lógico, apuesto a que es más difícil de lo que se escucha- Todos prestaron atención al supremo de Shion.

-En efecto supremo Tetsuya, Pues aún no sabemos en dónde se encuentra, lo único que sabemos es que mi abuelo lo escondió en un lugar inhóspito, mi abuelo jamás dijo en dónde estaba exactamente... Sólo mencionaba algo como azul- Era cierto, jamás supimos en dónde se encontraba.

-Está información me ha abrumado, ¿Les parece si descansamos y lo analizamos mañana?- Pregunto Mei. Todos estaban de acuerdo y poco a poco todos se fueron retirando.

-¿Hinata?- Escuche una melodiosa voz a mis espalda, detuve mi andar. Era Shiroi y Kïro.

-¿Qué sucede Shiroi-Sama?- Pregunte amable.

-Haz hecho un buen trabajo, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti- Sentí su cálidos brazos rodearme. Sonreí.

-Gracias- Dije en un susurro.

-Hinata- Kïro se dirigió a mi- Cuando decidimos enviar a Tenten a otro planeta pareció romperse, Pero tenía que ser fuerte, toma- Dijo mientras me entregaba un collar con una gema- Te servirá mucho, al igual que ella. Te dará fortaleza y sabiduría.

-Gracias Kïro- Lo abrace, ellos eran conos mis padre.

-Ahora, descansa princesa, mañana tenemos mucho que hacer- Ambos tomaron un rumbo distinto al mío. Se perdieron por los pasillos de la estación espacial.

Esta noche me quedaría a dormir aquí, mi padre llegaría en un par de Horas para la siguiente reunión.

Observe a mi amado planeta desde la ventana de la estación espacial, era hermoso. Sonreí.

Espero poder protegerlo y a todo mi pueblo también.

-.-.-

Hola, tanto tiempo sin actualizar /.-' lamento la demora pero suceden cosas que te roban tiempo. Espero que les gusté este capitulo... Pronto Gaara y Hinata se conocerá :3 Yupi!

Si hay algo que no le entiendan me dicen, también creo tener faltas ortográficas :(

Como leía en un comentario, Elysium en efecto es el nombre de una película, al igual que el título de mi canción favorita, de Bond Girls Violin, espero que algún día la escuche :3

Un agradecimiento a :

*Kaguya Moon.

*K.B. Dan

*Fatehinata-12

*Maggy10

*Elena Tsuki

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar un lindo comentario, me animan mucho!

Tanto:

Elysium

Faro

Halo

Volcano

Shion

Tronix

Osiris

Kïoru

Noubori

Cerberus

Kuiper

Nibiru

Son los planetas que confirman la Alianza -.-' me mate con los nombres.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Intergaláctica**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**Los más valientes son seguramente aquellos quienes tienen una visión clara de lo que está delante de ellos, la gloria y el peligro uno al lado del otro, y aun así, no se resisten a irse a encontrar con ellos**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Las pesadillas frecuentemente me visitaban en las noches. Todas viajan para ese día, justo cuando creo estar en el paraíso mi mente me juega mal y transforma ese edén en un verdadero infierno. Mi temor más grande de pequeña era perderme, estar sola en un lugar desconocido y glacial. Pero, descubrí que había algo peor que eso… Mamá, como me arrepiento de no haberte sujetado con más fuerza._

_Justo ahora estoy soñando, ¿Qué me espera esta noche?_

_Tengo los ojos cerrados pero siento una brisa cálida envolviéndome lentamente. Suspiro profundo, Puedo palpar el suelo arenoso debajo de mi. Los gránulos de arena se deslizan por mi mano, es tan escurridiza que apenas puedo tener un poco en las palmas._

_Mis párpados se abren lentamente y en mis opalinos ojos reflejan tan hermosa vista. Una bóveda oscura se extiende infinitamente sobre mi, varios destellos se hacen presentes a lo lejos. Las estrellas titiritan formando constelaciones. Destellos fugaces aparecen en el horizonte y se pierden en la profunda oscuridad. Una mezcla de colores ultra violetas se esparcen por todo el firmamento. Y más allá, a lo lejos, otras galaxias hacen acto de presencia haciendo de esta la más grata visión._

_Aún no puedo creer lo que veo, ¿Quién pudo crear semejante obra de arte?_

_Elevo mi mano, tratando de alcanzar el firmamento, tratado de alcanzar la luz... Pero no puedo, caigo en cuenta de cuán pequeña soy comparada con lo que es el universo. Mi mano desciende lento, a un costado de mi, volviendo a sentir la arena sobre la que estoy acostada._

_¿En dónde estoy? Me cuestiono a mi misma. No es nada parecido a Elysium, mucho menos parecido a Faro, no es nada parecido a algún lugar en el que he estado antes. Entonces, ¿Qué hago aquí?_

_Me incorporo lentamente. Ahora estoy sentada en este mar de arena, lo único que puedo escuchar es el sonido del viento. Comienzo a caminar, mis pies descalzos hacen contacto con el suelo. La temperatura comienza a descender, me abrazo a mi misma tratando de buscar calor._

_Estoy segura de que esto es un sueño, uno que dentro de muy poco se convertirá en una pesadilla. Siempre sucede eso, tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder, los sueños son tan reales, tan hermosos y caóticos al mismo tiempo._

_Mis holgadas prendas se mueven al compás del viento, mis cabellos danzan de manera irregular. Un poco de arena se eleva del suelo, formando pequeños remolinos._

_-Hinata..._

_Escucho como alguien me llama, volteo en todas direcciones pero no veo a nadie, ¿Es mi imaginación?_

_-Hinata..._

_Una voz profunda susurra mi nombre al oído. Siento su respiración en mi cuello. Unas cálidas manos acarician mis brazos desnudos. Volteo lentamente, una extraña sensación recorre mi ser, todo es tan extraño._

_Me encuentro con dos orbes aguamarina, sus ojos son penetrantes. Hermosos pero tenebrosos. Carecen de brillo, están llenos de soledad._

_Sus dedos acarician mis mejillas, cierro los ojos ante esa sensación, suspiro sin ser consiente, su tacto es tibió y reconfortante, tan delicado y familiar._

_Su rostro se acerca lentamente al mío, puedo sentir su respiración muy cerca de mi rostro. Sus oscuros párpados ocultan sus orbes aguamarina... Mi respiración se agita al ver su rostro tan cerca del mío._

_Un cosquilleo se acumula en mis labios y se dispersa por todo mi cuerpo al sentir como sus labios presionan los míos._

_Sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello, uno de sus brazos rodea mi cintura y me acerca más a él. Sus labios se mueven lentamente sobre los míos, lo único que hago es tratar torpemente de seguirle el ritmo. Mis manos se aferran a su pecho. Puedo escuchar mis propios latidos, mi piel se eriza y una corriente eléctrica recorre todo mi ser._

_Sus labios abandonan los míos e inmediatamente junta su frente con la mía, nuestras narices rozan por un momento, mantiene sus ojos cerrados aún, su pulgar acaricia mi mejilla. No sé qué decir, No sé cómo actuar, mi mente se ha bloqueado y lo único que puedo pensar es en la persona que está frente a mi._

_-No importa el tiempo que pase ni las circunstancias, estaré esperando tu llegada, porque, algún día estarás conmigo... Te lo prometo, Hinata- Mi corazón se acelera de forma rápida al escucharlo, siento como mis ojos se vuelven acuosos, no puedo evitar que varias lágrimas escapen de mis ojos- No quiero separarme de ti otra vez pero ahora mismo tienes que despertar._

_Siento como besa mi frente y comienza a separarse de mi. Estoy confundida, cuando logró reaccionar él ya esta lejos, caminando en dirección contraria a la mía._

_-¡Espera!- Mi voz resuena por todo el lugar, pero él parece no escucharme. Intentó acercarme a él pero cada vez que avanzo se aleja más._

_Un sonido demasiado molesto resuena en mis oídos, todo se esta volviendo oscuro..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mis ojos se abren abrupta mente, un ruido molesto resuena en mis oídos. Mi visión es borrosa.

Froto mis ojos con cuidado, me incorporo torpemente.

¿Qué hora es?

Miro a mi alrededor. Paredes grises sin adornos, algunos muebles y una cama, no hay ventanas. Una luz amarillenta de baja intensidad ilumina la escueta habitación.

Esta noche me quedaría en la estación espacial, dentro de unas horas comenzaría otra junta con la alianza. No me di cuenta en que momento quede dormida, el cansancio y la tensión que provocaron la pequeña discusión de los miembros de la alianza pudieron conmigo, ni siquiera me importo cambiar mis prendas de vestir, aún tengo el vestido que, aunque es muy lindo también es estorboso. Mi cuerpo no pudo mas y me desvanecí en el mundo de los sueños...

_Ese sueño..._

Me sonrojó violentamente, llevo mis manos a mis mejillas y niego con la cabeza. Aún puedo sentir la tibieza de sus labios. No es la primera vez que sueño con él, pero definitivamente está vez mi imaginación fue muy lejos. A lo largo de mi vida aquel joven de ojos aguamarina ha sido parte de mis sueños en incontables ocasiones.

Al principio su presencia era poco nítida, pero conforme el tiempo paso pude verle con más claridad.

Nunca entendí su presencia en mis sueños, aún no lo entiendo.

Suspiro profundo, todo esto es tan extraño.

Me levanto de la cama, comienzo a quitarme algunos pasadores del cabello y comienzo a cepillarlo.

Veo mi reflejo en en espejo. Nada especial, sólo una chica en plena iuventus, poco agraciada e introvertida, tímida y miedosa; pero con un un gran peso en los hombros, Elysium. Soy la responsable de toda una nación y próxima líder de una alianza intergaláctica. No sólo mi pueblo depende de mi, sino también todas las personas de la alianza. Esto no sería tan malo si fuera más fuerte. Mis capacidades son escasa. Tengo mi Byakugan, pero necesito algo más, algo llamado transmutación... Pero no soy capaz de lograrlo.

No soy capaz de liderar con los problemas del consejo, ¿Cómo puedo proteger a mi pueblo de el peligro que se acerca?

Observo mi mano derecha, justo en mi dedo índice se encuentra el único recuerdo que conservo de mi madre. Un anillo plateado con pequeños símbolos poco visibles grabados en el. Es la cosa más preciada que tengo y siempre lo llevo conmigo.

_-A veces hacemos cosas que los demás no entiende, cosas que son necesarias para el bienestar de quienes amas. Todo lo que se hace en nombre del amor va más haya del bien y del más. Por eso quiero que que seas valiente y que cuides de tu hermana, yo siempre las protegeré aún si no puedas verme ni escucharme. Siempre estaré a tu lado..._

Recuerdo las últimas palabras que mi madre me dijo antes de morir. Ella alcanzo la transmutación y la utilizo para salvarnos.

El último recuerdo que tengo de ella es una sonrisa mientras se alejaba de mi.

Si hubiera sido más fuerte ella no hubiera muerto, estaría con nosotros.

Le prometí que sería fuerte, tan fuerte como mi padre y bondadosa como ella...

-Tan fuerte como mi padre... Y bondadosa como mi madre...- Toda mi energía comienza a concentrase en mi mano, mi piel comienza a volverse translúcida y pequeños destellos violetas pueden verse fluir dentro de mi. Trato de concentrarme al máximo pero no puedo, soy débil, mi energía se agota de manera rápida.

-Hinata...- La voz de mi hermana me distrae y pierdo la concentración.

-No puedo, Hanabi. No puedo- Llevo mis manos al rostro tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza.

-Te estas presionando demasiado, estas dando más de lo que deberías...- Siento su mano sobre mi hombro, me alejó de ella de manera brusca.

-¡No es suficiente! Soy demasiado débil... No puedo completar la transmutación, no soy capaz si quiera de mantenerla en mi mano por diez segundos. No seré capaz de protegerte a ti y a Elysium...

-Cálmate. No es tu responsabilidad.

-Si lo es...

-Sé que quieres protegernos y no te culpo, yo también quiero hacerlo pero tienes que dejar de llamarte a ti misma débil, tienes que confiar en nosotros, tienes que creer- Mi hermana me mira fijamente, a veces creo que es más madura que yo- La transmutación es algo que se logra cuando haz alcanzado el máximo nivel espiritual, cuando tu mente se ha concentrado totalmente, cuando tu cuerpo físico pueda soportar contener la energía necesaria y puedas soportar el cambio, aún eres joven, no todos la han alcanzado...

-Mamá pudo lograrlo...

-¿A qué costa? Perdió la vida. No quiero que pase lo mismo contigo, si sigues forzando tu cuerpo a hacerlo podrías terminar mal... Hinata, no conocí a mamá, eres lo más parecido que tengo a una. No quiero perderte.

Veo como Hanabi lleva sus manos a la cara, escucho sus sollozos. Siento como mi corazón comienza a encogerse. La abrazo y ella comienza a llorar.

-No tienes que hacerlo, No toda la responsabilidad está en ti. Sé que quieres protegernos pero somos muchos los que estamos dispuestos a luchar a tu lado, no tienes por que hacerlo sola- ¿Cómo fue que mi pequeña hermana creció tan rápido? Sus palabras me reconfortan de sobre manera.

-Lo siento...- Quizá debería respirar un poco.

-En todo caso, venía a despertarte. Papá llego, está en el puente de mando. Quiere hablar contigo- Comenzó a limpiar sus ojos, su semblante cambió a uno más serio, característico de ella.

-Sólo déjame recoger mi cabello- Mi hermana toma asiento sobre la cama, se ve cansada, estoy segura de que no ha dormido- ¿Estas haciendo guardia?

-Si, mi descanso comenzara al amanecer- Mi pequeña hermana es muy fuerte, creo que aún más que yo. Tiene una gran fuerza de voluntad.

-Ya estoy lista, podemos...- No término de hablar, una alarma suena por toda la estación, una luz roja ilumina de manera parpadeante toda la habitación- ¿Qué sucede?

-Espera...- Hanabi se levanta, alguien le está hablando por el transmisor- Entendido... Ahora vamos.

-¿Qué sucede?- Me observa con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al helipuerto, tenemos que evacuar la estación- me toma de la mano, y salimos de la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- Pregunto, todos los guardias se dirigen al puerto, estoy algo confundida.

-Tengo que llevarte al helipuerto- No dice nada más, iba a protestar pero el suelo comienza a temblar...

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Pregunto preocupada, Hanabi no me dice nada, algo malo está pasando afuera- ¿Hababi?

-Hinata, sólo cállate... No sé que pasa, ¿Si? Sólo sé que debo llevarte al helipuerto, así que deja de hacer preguntas porque me pones nerviosa- Logró callarme en menos de un minuto.

Algo confundida me dejo guiar por mi hermana. Hanabi es la única que de atreve a hablarme así, con poca formalidad. Los demás siempre hacen lo mismo, me ven con la cabeza gacha, siento que de alguna manera me temen y eso no me gusta. Mi padre ha sido uno de los soberanos más severos, pero aún así todos le admiran y respetan, algunos le temen, incluso yo.

Algunos guardias toman otro rumbo, justo en dónde se encuentran los buques de guerra, eso no es buena señal. Sólo en un caso muy grave se atreverían a usar armas de guerra. Mi pueblo no se caracteriza por ser muy conflictivos, de hecho y para mi gusto somos uno de las civilizaciones más pacíficas de la galaxia, a diferencia de Vulcano o Tronix, que son de los planetas más sangrientos. Es bueno saber que estamos en paz, aunque también estamos en la cuerda floja...Así la alianza puede venirse abajo.

El hecho de ser una civilización pacifista no significa que seamos débiles, de hecho somos muy fuertes. Por eras nuestro enemigo directo fue Tronix, por eso algunos miembros del consejo aún guardan cierto recelo en contra de ellos y sobre todo de King-Sama. Antes de la alianza, en el último enfrentamiento con Trinix, Elysium demostró que podía ser igual o más fuerte que ellos.

Mi madre fue capaz de desapareces a la mitad de la flota de Tronix, pero su cuerpo no resistió todo el poder acumulado y desapareció junto a ellos.

Tiempo después Tronix se unió a la alianza, firmaron un acuerdo de paz.

-Llegamos...- Estamos en el helipuerto, varias naves están resguardadas ahí, algunas están despegando.

Puedo ver a mi padre de espaldas, junto a el se encuentran los soberanos,

Veo a Kirö y Shiroi. Intentó ir hacia ellos pero la mano de mi hermana me detiene.

-Hinata, espera aquí- Hanabi se dirige a mi padre y él me observa.

Él junto a Kirö y Shiroi se dirigen hacia mi.

-Hinata...- Escucho a mi padre e inmediatamente hago una reverencia.

-Otosan...- Digo en forma de saludo- ¿Qué sucede?

-Es algo difícil de explicar...- Me mira detenidamente, en sus ojos veo preocupación- Tienes que irte... Es peligroso que sigas aquí.

-Pequeña - Shiroi posa una de sus manos sobre mis hombros y trata de sonreír- Necesitamos evacuar la estación, algo malo está pasando y lo sabes. Pero no tenemos tiempo de explicar.

-Tú, Neji y Hanabi abordarán una nave y saldrán de aquí- Miro confundida a mi padre.

-¿Qué pasara con ustedes?¿Por qué nadie me dice que esta pasando?- Mi papá niega, y respira hondo.

-Te darás cuenta, ahora ve... Neji tiene estrictas indicaciones para llevarte lejos. Irán a un lugar muy diferente a este, para salvar no sólo a Elysium, sino a toda la galaxia. Nosotros distraeremos al enemigo para que pasen desapercibidos- Mi labios tiemblan.

-No quiero huir... ¿Y si algo malo les pasa? ¿Cómo pretendes que escapé sí ustedes se quedarán aquí? Es mi deber protegerlos- No aguanto más, mis lágrimas se desbordan de mis ojos.

-Tranquila, nosotros estaremos bien- Shiroi me abraza y susurra que me tranquilice, no sé si pueda hacerlo.

-Deben irse ahora... Hanabi- Mi padre llama a mi hermana, ella se dirige de inmediato a él.

-Lleva a Hinata a la nave. Tú y Neji tienen la misión de mantener a salvo a la suprema- Hanabi parpadea.

-No, yo me quedare aquí...

-Hija, por favor...-Mi padre frunce el ceño- Tú y tu hermana tienen que salir de aquí, es por su bien.

-No lo haré, antes de ser tu hija soy miembro de la F. I. D. E. mi deber estar aquí.

-Y yo antes de ser tu padre soy el soberano de Elysium, te riges bajo mi potestad. Si yo te pido quédate lo harás, si yo te pido que te vayas también lo harás. Intenta desobedecerme, mancharas tu honor… Así que ve, es una orden.

Hanabi bufo, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la nave. Es extraño que papá le levante la voz y aunque suene injusto para ella, las ordenes de nuestro supremo son como leyes sagradas. Para mi clan el honor es muy importante.

-Deben irse ahora, no deben de perder más tiempo- La voz de mi padre me saca de mis pensamientos, lo observo. Su ojos demuestran preocupación y miedo. Suspiro hondo, debo obedecerle.

-Promete que estarás bien...- Asiente con la cabeza, esta claro que él no se dejara vencer fácilmente pero es mi padre después de todo, es natural que me preocupe por su bienestar.

Comienzo a caminar en dirección contraria a él, Hanabi me esta esperando con clara molestia.

-Hinata...- Su voz me detiene, giró mi cuerpo un poco hacia mi progenitor- A veces hacemos cosas que los demás no entienden, cosas que son necesarias para el bienestar de quienes amas... Demuestra que tan poderosa eres, no dudes de tus capacidades, demuestra de lo que es capaz la futura suprema de Elysium. Promete que serás fuerte y te desharás de los monstruos en tu cabeza... Promete que volverás a casa.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, estoy intentando no llorar.

-Lo prometo...- Si me quedo un segundo más no sé si podré irme. Comienzo a caminar hasta la nave, Hanabi me sigue de cerca. Una plataforma se extiende hasta nosotras permitiéndonos el paso.

Doy una última mirada, varias naves está despegando justo ahora. La larga cabellera de mi pase se mueve de manera lenta, cierra los ojos y se da la vuelta. Aprieto los puños y comienzo a subir a la nave. Adentró una luz tenue ilumina. Veo una silueta y puedo reconocerla de inmediato, Neji-Nissan.

\- Les agradecería si se sentarán, despegare en un segundo- Mi hermana y yo obedecemos, me pongo el cinturón de seguridad. Siento como la nave empieza a despegar, mi primo es uno de los mejores pilotos de su generación, sé que estamos a salvo con él.

Siento como una mano presiona la mía, es Hanabi, parece más tranquila.

-Todo va a estar bien- Me sonríe y trato de devolver la sonrisa pero siento que los músculos de mi rostro no reacciona, aún así trato de esforzarme.

Estamos saliendo de la estación espacial. A partir de ahora no hay marcha atrás. No sé cuál sea la misión que mi padre encomendó a Neji-Nissan, pero sé que tiene que ver con el artefacto de mi abuelo, estoy segura que no debemos permitir que caiga en manos equivocadas o sería devastador.

Las compuertas del helipuerto se abren dejando pasar la luz de kepleer, nuestra estrella. La nave avanza de forma lenta hacia el espacio exterior.

Veo algunos destellos al frente, cuando estamos afuera puedo distinguir que es. Varios buques de guerra está frente a la estación tratando de protegerla. Una nave nodriza, más grande que la estación espacial está frente a nosotros, naves aún más pequeñas salen de ellas y se dirigen al planeta, inconscientemente me quitó el cinturón y me acerco más a la ventana.

-Hinata-Sama, siéntese por favor...- Escucho decir a mi primo pero no hago caso-¿Hinata-Sama?

-Hinata, vuelve a tu lugar...- La nave está suspendida en el espacio, Neji habla por un comunicador, esta esperando órdenes para poder poner la nave en marcha- Hinata... Vuelve ahora.

Escucho como mi hermana se desabrocha el cinturón, siento si mano sobre mi hombro pero me muevo de manera brusca y me acerco más a la ventana.

Creo que mis ojos reflejan en este momento un inmenso miedo. Desde aquí puedo ver perfectamente como mi planeta está siendo destruido. Aprieto inconscientemente los puños, varias explosiones alcanzan una gran magnitud y varias regiones están siendo hechas escombros en tiempo récord. Los satélites que órbitas nuestro planeta están completamente destruidos, ahora son sólo basura espacial. Todo sé está acabando, se está destruyendo y no puedo hacer nada.

¿Esto es el fin?

-No...- Susurró inconscientemente, siento como mis uñas de entierran en mis palmas, jamás me había sentido tan impotente.

Un sentimiento poco agradable se coloca en mi pecho, siento como mi cuerpo tiembla de ira, jamás en mi vida me había sentido así.

Siento como la energía de mi cuerpo se acumula en mis manos.

-Detenla... Hanabi- Un ruido desagradable comienza a sonar, pero no le hago mucho caso. No estoy segura de lo que está pasando. Los gritos de Hanabi y Neji parecen tan lejanos, siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo, no estoy pensando con claridad, mi cuerpo esta cambiando de forma, la piel de mis manos se vuelve translucida... ¿Estoy tratando de transmutar de nuevo?- Detenla ahora, si continúa desestabilizara la nave.

\- La energía que está acumulando es mucha, no la voy a detener tan fácilmente.

-Estamos perdiendo estabilidad, la nave caerá. Haz algo rápido

-Byakugan...- La voz de mi hermana atrae mi atención, volteo en dirección a ella, sé lo que va a hacer- Lo siento, hermana...

Su mano se dirige a mi de manera rápida.

-¡Jūken!- De manera acertada Hanabi logra bloquear mis canales de chakra.

¿Qué sucede? Todo sé está volviendo oscuro.

-.-.-.-.-

-¿_A dónde vamos?- pregunto de manera inconsciente. Siento como alguien me lleva en brazos. Mi cuerpo es más pequeño de lo que recuerdo. Mis fosas nasales se impregna de un aroma bastante peculiar el cual reconozco fácilmente y sé a quién pertenece...- ¿Madre?_

_Siento apretar su agarre evitando que me caiga, no me está prestando atención._

_Escucho a lo lejos gritos y explosione que hacen que me encoja de miedo. Mi progenitora se detiene y me observa, me regala una cálida sonrisa y hace que me reconforte._

_-Tranquila, mi dulce Hinata- Siento como su mano acaricia mi mejilla- Pronto estarás a salvo, me encargare de ello._

-¿_Qué sucede?- Veo como frunce los labios y su semblante parece más tenso, jamás se pone así a menos que algo le disguste._

_-Las personas suelen pelear por cuestiones sin importancia, pero eso es algo que ahora no entiendes. Lo único que debes hacer es ser feliz...- Me sonríe y comienza su andar de nuevo, me aferro a ella buscando seguridad- Ya casi llegamos._

_-Mamá...-Ella dirige toda su atención a mi- ¿Todo estará bien?_

_-Si mi pequeña, todo estará bien. Cuando esto pase parecerá un sueño- Besa mi frente, escucho voces cerca de nosotras._

_Veo a dos personas acercarse, una me toma en brazos, veo a mi mamá con algo de confusión._

_-Hinata, te quedaras con estas persona y ellas te llevarán a ti y a Hanabi a un lugar seguro- Su mirada se dirige a la persona que me está cargando ahora- Cuiden de ellas por favor._

_-Si, mi señora- Veo como mi madre se da la vuelta con la intención de irse._

_-¿A dónde vas?- Sostengo su mano y me aferro a ella- No te vayas, quédate Okasan._

_-Tú padre me necesita ahora, si no lo ayudo algo malo va a pasar- Niego con la cabeza susurrando que no se vaya y ella da un largo suspiro- Ahora eres muy pequeña y no entiendes pero te aseguro que si no voy no sólo tú y tu hermanita estarán en peligro, sino todo Elysium. A veces hacemos cosas que los demás no entiende, cosas que son necesarias para el bienestar de quienes amas. Todo lo que se hace en nombre del amor va más haya del bien y del más. Por eso quiero que que seas valiente y que cuides de tu hermana, yo siempre las protegeré aún si no puedas verme ni escucharme. Siempre estaré a tu lado..._

_-¿Y si te sucede algo malo?_

_-Todo va a estar bien- Acerca su rostro al mío y besa mi frente y mi nariz- ¿Recuerdas la canción que tu padre y yo te cantábamos cuando no podías dormir?_

-_Si- Digo con duda, ¿Qué planea?_

_-There is a house built out of stone..._

_Wooden floors, walls and window sills... Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust...This is a place where I don't feel alone...-La escucho cantar, su voz es melodiosa, siempre logra reconfortarme de esa manera._

_-This is a place where I feel at home- comienzo a cantar con ella mientras me sonríe- And I built a home for you, for me..._

_Ella se aleja de mi, mis pequeñas manos se aferran de ella, pero no puedo sostenerla por mucho tiempo, no soy tan fuerte para lograr retenerla,_

_-Until you disappeared from me, from you... - Lo único que logró sostener es el dedo anular, justo en dónde se encuentra su anillo. Mis ojos ven con miedo como el anillo de resbala de forma lenta, y junto a el mis manos- And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust..._

_Mi madre está lejos de mi alcance, veo una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. El miedo me consume._

_Abro los puños encontrando el anillo de mi madre, hay pequeños símbolos grabados en el, lo acerco a mi pecho de manera protectora, algo en mi decía que está sería la última vez que vería su sonrisa, la última que sentiría el calor de sus abrazos, la última que la escucharía cantar... La última vez que la vería con vida._

-_Okasan...- Susurro._

_-Salgamos de aquí, tenemos que resguardar a las princesas- Las dos personas se alejan conmigo en brazos. Siento los ojos pesados, no puedo evitar que mis párpados comiencen a cerrarse y la oscuridad se apodera de mi._

_-.-.-.-_

Mi cuerpo está tan pesado y rígido como el acero, siento mis manos frías como los desiertos polares del norte. Lo primero que veo al abrir los ojos es una luz tenue que ilumina de manera discreta el techo, no es nada molesta.

Los ojos me arden de manera extraña, con pesadez llevo mi mano hacia mi sien y notó un rastro húmedo que inician desde mis ojos y terminan perdiendose entre mis cabellos. Mi garganta duele y arde como su hubiera gritado por un tiempo muy prolongado, estaba llorando. No es nada extraño, considerando que frecuentemente lo hago ante las las recurrentes pesadillas que me invaden y hace un momento tuve una.

A pesar del tiempo ese recuerdo se hace presente en mis sueños de manera recurrente, a pesar del tiempo sigue doliendo. Ese día una parte de mi murió junto a mi madre.

-La situación es peligrosa...- A lo lejos escucho voces hablar, no logró entender con claridad, parecen murmullos lejanos.

\- Todo esta saliendo de control...- Puedo reconocer esa voz, es mi padre.

Parpadeó un par de veces confundida, siento un gran vacío en mi mente, estoy olvidando algo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo llegue aquí exactamente?

-Los supremos están preparando un ejército, Un grupo de cazadores ANBU están viajando a los portales estelares evitando que cualquier cosas entré o salga de la galaxia... Sólo tienen una oportunidad antes de que nos descubran- logro incorporarme con algo de dificulta y me siento al borde de la cama, llevo una mano a mi sien y comienzo un suave masaje en la zona.

Miro a mi alrededor tratando de atar cabos sueltos, pero no veo nada relevante, sólo el dormitorio para cuatro personas de una nave espacial cualquiera... "Nave espacia" ¿Qué se supone que hago en una?

Varias imágenes vienen a mi mente como flashes...

"_Otosan, Kirö-Sama, Shiroi-San, Elysium"_ es lo primero que pienso, me paro de golpe, todos los recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Siento un repentino mareo y me apoyo de la pared más cercana. Comienzo a caminar con un poco de dificultad, atribuyo eso al Jūken de Hanabi; si ella no hubiera actuado a tiempo la nave hubiera perdido estabilidad y se hubiera estrellado con alguna otra nave, incluso la energía que emanaba de mi al trasmutar hubiera hecho estallar la nave, mi transmutación aún no es estable, puse en peligro Hanabi y a Neji-Nissan, el esfuerzo de mi padre por sacarnos de la estación espacial hubiera sido en vano y de seguro hubiéramos muerto por mi culpa.

\- Un escuadrón de F. i. D. E se dirige a la zona del desastre- Me dejo guiar por esa voz que reconozco de inmediato, es mi padre, esta vivo- No queda nada de Elysium...

Me detengo abruptamente.

"_No queda nada de Elysium_" esas palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, ¿Qué significa eso?

Por fin llego al puente de mando, Hanabi y Neji-Nissan voltean a verme.

-¿Hinata? Creí que no despertarías hasta mañana- Mi hermana se acerca a mi, sus ojos reflejan preocupación- ¿Te sientes bien?

-Me alegra que estén bien...- Escucho la voz de mi padre. Veo al frente, precisamente al holograma que se extiendo frente a mi.

-¿Otosan?- Digo apenas en un susurro, ahora me siento tranquila, sé que mi padre está bien, se ve sereno e impasible como siempre-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo están todos?

Mi padre me observo, nadie dijo nada. Observe a Mi hermana y a mi primo, ¿Realmente fue todo tan malo? La respuesta era si, perdí la conciencia al salir de la estación. Hanabi y Neji observaron más de lo que yo.

-Es increíble el poder que tenían, Nuestro planeta desapareció por completo...- Intento procesar las palabras de mi padre, ¿Acaso eso significa...?- Tranquila, todos están bien. Él día que atacaron al primer planeta de la alianza supimos que debíamos de actuar rápido, el consejo temía por la seguridad de los habitante e inmediatamente mandamos buques a las cinco regiones, logramos evacuarlas en algunas horas. Cuando atacaron a Elysium no había nadie en el planeta. Los únicos que quedaban éramos nosotros y el personal de la estación espacial. Todos los supremos están tomando medidas según su criterio, Los supremos de Osiris y Tronix tienen mucho armamento militar, reforzaron la seguridad de sus respectivos planeta... Esa es la decisión que ellos tomaron según sus criterios, aunque siento que eso no será suficiente. Nosotros evacuamos el planeta, así los afectados serían menos. Además Akatsuki sólo está jugando con nosotros, sabían de antemano que el artefacto de tu abuelo no estaba en Elysium. Los ataques a los planetas son sólo provocaciones. La destrucción total de nuestro planeta fue sólo un juego para ellos.

-Pudieron haber muerto muchos... -Susurre, ya no quedaba nada de mi planeta, pero afortunadamente todos estaban sanos y salvos- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Neji, Hanabi y tú tienen una misión, encontrar el artefacto de tu abuelo, saben lo que pasaría si cae en manos enemigas. Tenemos que evitar eso a toda costa

-Podría llevarnos años encontrarlo, no sabemos en dónde esta y...

-Hinata...- Mi padre me interrumpió, parecía meditar sus palabras, dudoso. Escuche un suspiro por parte de él- Sabemos donde se encuentra el artefacto.

Me quede callada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? Todo esto comenzó por la existencia de esa cosa, ¿Cómo creen que la alianza tomara esto? - Hanabi había permanecido callada hasta ahora- Le dijiste a los miembros de la alianza que no sabíamos dónde se encontraba y ahora resulta que todo este tiempo lo sabias. No creo que esto sea algo bueno y traerá consecuencia Otosan.

\- Hiashi-Sama y el consejo creían que era mejor guardar silencio- Neji salió a la defensa de mi padre, Hanabi lo miro desaprobatoriamente. Neji era parte del consejo de Elysium, era un genio después de todo, a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria, Neji podía ser nombrado supremo si algo malo me pasara. Era el más apto para esto, incluso más que yo- Entiendo tu molestia pero habían razones para mantenernos callados.

-Quisiera saberlas- Dijo de forma sarcástica mi pequeña hermana.

\- Fue por seguridad- Neji me vio y después devolvió la vista a Hanabi- A pesar de la alianza sigue existiendo desconfianza entre los miembros, Durante muchos años Tronix y Elysium fueron enemigos, tanto que llegaron a guerras, En esa última tú madre perdió la vida- Hanabi frunció los labios y desvió la mirada, sólo pude agachar la cabeza ante lo dicho por Neji, nosotros más que nadie sabíamos las razones que llevaron a ese enfrentamiento, así que mi padre y el consejo tenían derecho a desconfiar- Aún hasta el día de hoy Hiashi-Sama y King-Sama se guardan recelo, ¿Cómo crees que actuaría el supremo de Tronix ante esto? Esa sería la excusa perfecta para crear una guerra interna y todo esto terminaría por destruir la alianza. Mantuvimos en secreto todos estos años el paradero del artefacto y hubiera seguido así si Akatsuki no hubiera sabido de su existencia.

-Hanabi, sé que estas molesta. Pero tenía que pensar en la seguridad planetaria. No entenderás esto nunca, te riges bajo el honor y la verdad pero estos son asuntos completamente diferente- Miro a mi padre y el me devuelve la mirada- Irán a un lugar diferente, a un lugar lejano fuera de esta galaxia. Será un viaje largó.

Mi padre desaparece del holograma y en su lugar aparece un planeta, una gran masa azul se extiende hasta tres cuartas partes de ella, una pequeña porción es tierra firme.

-Esta es la Tierra- Escucho la voz de mi padre- Un planeta que alberga una forma de vida primitiva. Ellos no saben que existimos. Tienen que tener mucho cuidado con lo que hagan o digan, ellos están en sus primeros pasos de evolución y aunque son seres razonables aún hay cosas que no entienden.

-¿Ese es el lugar?- Cuestiona Hanabi de manera curiosa, veo como sus ojos brillan de emoción- Es hermoso...

-Así es, tendrán que aprender varias cosas de la Tierra para poder camuflarse entre los terrícolas, tendrán que adaptar su cuerpo para poder sobrevivir en ese lugar- El holograma de la tierra desaparece y veo de nueva cuenta a mi padre- El consejo, Yo y Ustedes somos los únicos que tenemos conocimientos del paradero del artefacto, nadie más, ningún miembro de la alianza. Por lo que les pediré que hagan esto de manera discreta.

Los tres asentimos con la cabeza. Sabemos las consecuencias que traería si esto se descubre, sería tomado como traición y no dudarían en atacar para defenderse. No habría piedad, irían tras cada miembro de Elysium hasta aniquilar a nuestra civilización.

-La tierra es tan basta como el universo mismo, sabemos que el artefacto está en la tierra pero no su localización exacta. Hemos buscado en los diarios de tu abuelo, pero no menciona nada al respecto. En sus diarios sólo relata alguno de sus viajes, misiones, algunas cosas del clan- Esto a pesar de parecer fácil no lo es, esto será complicado.

-Podemos revisar los diarios del abuelo y encontrar algún indicio que nos pueda decir en dónde se encuentra, podemos utilizar nuestro Byakugan de manera discreta- Me ánimo a hablar por primera vez, mi padre me ve y parece darme la razón.

-Si, Neji tiene los diarios, busquen lo que sea necesario, cualquier cosas que les indiqué el paradero del artefacto. Confió en ustedes- Siento un cosquillee en mi cuerpo, no sé exactamente si sean nervios o emoción, estoy contenta de que Otosan está bien y el resto de mi civilización este a salvó- El viaje será largó y tienen mucho que aprender todavía. Tengan cuidado.

-Haremos lo mejor, Hiashi-Sama- Mi primo Neji es el más experimentado de los tres por eso mi padre le confió el liderazgo de esta misión.

-Confío plenamente en ustedes- Mi padre nos regala una última mirada- Transmisión fuera.

_Otosan_... El holograma se apaga. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Hanabi es la primera en hablar.

-Estamos cerca de una región llamada _Corbius_, abriremos un agujero de gusano ahí, viajaremos por ese portal hasta otra parte del universo a cuatro años luz del planeta tierra. Con una velocidad estable de warp 9* contando en días terrestre a partir de ahora estaríamos llegando al planeta azul en ocho meses- Escucho atenta a mi primo, el es uno de los mejores pilotos de mi planeta y Hanabi una de las mejores agentes de F. I. D. E, estoy segura con ellos día a mi lado- Tenemos que entrar en un hibernación.

-Lo sabía...- Susurró mi hermana mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Hinata, tenemos que inducirte a un sueño y después utilizar la hibernación en ti. Así no sentirás el viaje tan largo- Asiento con la cabeza- Síganme.

Caminos por los pasillos de la nave, nos detenemos en una compuerta. Neji-Nissan pone su palma sobre el reconocedor dactilar, Las compuertas se abren y los tres entramos en esa habitación.

Es un laboratorio, al centro hay cuatro cápsulas madre en dónde ocurre la hibernación.

-Siéntate por favor- Hago caso a mi primo. Tomó asiento en una camilla, él se acerca a mi con una lámpara ocular. Mis ojos ven una luz ultra violeta- Por favor sigue la luz... Perfecto- Después de que aleja la luz de mis ojos me permito parpadear un par de veces- Toma esta, son vitaminas. Te ayudarán.

Repite el mismo procedimiento con Hanabi, veo a Neji moviéndose de un lado a otro, preparando algunas inyecciones y programando las cápsulas madre.

\- Necesito que se pongan esto, son más flexibles y cómodos que una armadura o un vestido de la realeza- Observo mis prendas al igual que Hanabi. Tomó con cuidado el traje que me extiende Neji-Nissan, es blanco con franjas negras en las mangas; en el pecho trae el escudo de Elysium.

Hanabi me ayudo a quitarme el estorboso vestido, ahora me veo, el traje se ciñe a mi cuerpo, es flexible y cómodo, me acerco a mi primo. Me toma de la mano y me guía hasta la cápsula, esta se abre y me recuesto.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien- Veo como conecta a mi sienes un sensor neuronal- Los sensores mandaran información a tu cerebro, así recibirás información y aprenderás cosas de la Tierra- Nuevamente conecta, esta vez un mi muñeca un sensor- Este me informara que tu temperatura sea estable al igual que tu ritmo cardíaco- Conecta más sensores a mi, todos para mantenerle informado a cerca del funcionamiento de mi organismo.

Toma una vacuna y con cuidado inyecta el líquido rojo en la vena de mi brazo derecho. Siento el pinchazo seguido de un poco de dolor, nada que no pueda soportar.

-Cada una de estas vacunas ayudarán a que tu cuerpo cree defensas inmunológicas, la tierra es diferente a nuestros planetas, existen virus que podrían acaba contigo en poco tiempo, es por eso que debo de ponerte esto- Me explica mientras toma otra vacuna con una sustancia verdosa- Esta vacuna protegerá tus órganos y tejidos durante la hibernación- Finalmente toma la última vacuna con una sustancia amarillenta- Esta te inducirá a la hibernación- Siento el último pinchazo y como el líquido se mete en mi organismo.

-Tenemos que esperar un poco para cerrar y sellar la cápsula madre- Hababi se acerca a mi y me sonríe.

\- Duerma mi suprema, cuando despierte estaremos por llegar a la Tierra- Le sonrió, parece emocionada. Yo me siento nerviosa, la seguridad de mi pueblo depende de esto.

-Hanabi...- Digo con dificultad, siento como mi cuerpo se adormece, mi hijos de sienten pesados y cada vez me cuesta más trabajo mantenerlos abiertos. Hanabi toma mi mano y la acaricia. Veo sus ojos opalinos como los míos- Te quiero...

-Y yo a ti, hermana...- Lo último que veo es la cápsula madre cerrarse y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de mi pequeña hermana.

Todo se ha vuelto oscuro, la hibernación está comenzando y cuando despierte estaré en otro lugar... El planeta tierra.

-.-.-.-

*Warp 9: Es una velocidad de 1516.38 veces más rápida que la velocidad de la luz y aunque digan que estamos violando la ley de Einstein, la cual dice "Nada se mueve más rápido que la luz" hay algo que si se mueve más rápido que la luz y es el espacio mismo. La velocidad Warp o empuje por curvatura permite propulsar a una nave espacial a una velocidad equivalente a varios múltiplos de la velocidad de la luz, aunque nosotros le aumentamos más, pero es ficción. Aún no sabemos si hay tecnología que se pueda mover más rápido que la luz. Esta velocidad es más que nada una distorsión del espacio-Tiempo, Hianata sé los explicara mejor en uno de los siguientes capítulos.

* La canción que canta Hinata y su madre se llama To build a home" de The cinematic orchestra. Escuchela, sé que les gustará.

Sin más por el momento:

Hola queridos lectores, siento mucho haberme retrasado casi un año con este fanfic, de verdad fue por algo que se me escapo de las manos y me siento obligada a darles una explicación. Verán para los que no lo saben yo escribo mis fanfic's en mi dispositivo móvil, aquí tengo guardados mis fanfic's. Primero que nada este fanfic sufrió de por lo menos 6 modificaciones, sino es que más. La razón fue porque no me gustaba como quedaba, sentía que era muy simple, no me gustaban. Cuando por fin comenzó a gustarme y por fin publicaría esto en abril! Mi teléfono sufrió algunos fallos de aplicaciones, mi memoria estaba agotada y necesitaba una liberación de espacio. Sé me hizo fácil conectarlo a mi computadora y borrar imágenes que no me servían. Mi teléfono reinicio y yo feliz de la vida. A los tres días quería seguir escribiendo los últimos párrafos de este capítulo y ¿Qué creen? Todos los capítulos de mis fanfic's habían desaparecido. Todos! Me sentí muy mal y me deprimí mucho y bueno lo último termine con mi novio y si me afecto mucho, No quería nada. Fueron pequeños problemitas pero ahora aquí está el tercer capítulo. Tal vez algunos estén olvidados de esta historia, pero enserio les agradezco a cada uno de los que leen. Me hacen muy feliz.

Gracias por sus Review's en especial a:

*Rahi Itami

*Volana hyuga(Me encanto tu inbox, eres un amor)

Por el momento gracias a cada uno de ustedes, No se olviden de dejar un review! Si no entienden algo sólo díganme! Yo les responderé en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos luego...


End file.
